Depression
by vivcamel
Summary: Lucy falls off a bridge as she was rushing towards the guild. Natsu finds her and calls the ambulance. She starts to deal with depression because she can't move her legs anymore and feels like Natsu is too close to Lisanna. Can Fairy Tail save her from the dark cave called depression?
1. The Fall

**I have a MAJOR obsession with Fairy Tail. The only fanfics I write are about Fairy Tail! Oh well, I guess I'm just weird like that. I just watched a sad AMV and now I'm writing this.**

**Blah blah blah I don't own Fairy Tail blah blah**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was running across a bridge that had a straight drop down to a cement ground next to it. I planned on getting to Fairy Tail early and quitting. I wanted to be early so I didn't have to face anyone.

As I was running I saw another person who looked like they were in a rush. I tried to stop but I was running to fast. The person on the other side crashed into me and I fell off. Straight to the floor of a car park below.

Natsu just so happened to be sitting down there.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

I saw it happen.

Lucy crashed into the ground, on the shattered glass of the bottle a group of drunk guys broke last night. I knew this because the car park was quite private. I came there when I was feeling depressed and would think about how I could improve the situation.

As she hit the ground, my mind was still processing what had just happened. _Shattered glass...50 feet drop...Lucy...SHIT! LUCY!_ I ran over those thoughts in my mind over an over again.

I could hardly even hear a heart beat, even though I had a great sense of hearing. "Lucy!" I cried and held her in my arms, hoping she would wake up. Hot tears trickled down my face. I faced the sky and cried harder.

_Ambulance..._ my mind was mentally slapping me, telling me to get a hold of myself. I got out my phone and dialed the emergency number. The ambulance was there in a matter of minutes. They put her on the stretcher and I hopped into the ambulance.

_Please be okay..._I thought, willing her to safety.

* * *

**Yeah I know It's a short chappy but I gotta go to bed soon so yeah. If this gets at least one review/fav/follow I will upload two more chappies. **

**I know it's depressing but I already got the whole thing figured out.**

**Toodles little noodle~!**


	2. The Coma

**Alright! I got so many followers overnight! I'm so happy! I'm going to upload lots more chappies from now on! Yippee!**

**I gotta make this quick, cause I feel like browsing for fanfics today.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, which is PRETTY DAMN OBVIOUS.**

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

It had been four hours since we arrived. I sat outside the hospital room, waiting and waiting. I was seriously on edge. When they first went in there every five seconds I would get up and pace, then sit back down. When I couldn't stand doing that anymore I just stood outside the door, willing Lucy to safety.

My girlfriend, the one I held so dear, was in the room that decided everything. The room that decided whether she lived or not. Whether she got to cry and smile again or not. Whether she would be around to see a happy life or not.

I realized my eye was twitching and immediately stopped. I didn't want to look crazy in front of all these people.

The doctor came out of the room. I stared at him. _Oh great god, please...just please..._ I prayed.

"Well.." the doctor started, "She will live." I was so happy that I could have cried. "But.." he continued as my face fell, "her symptoms are coma and paralysis in her legs. She will not be able to go on missions ever again and her coma is expected to last around one month,"**(Did I get the doctor words right? XP)**

Those words of sadness. You don't realize the pain a word can bring until you experience the painful meaning itself.

He stepped to the side and gestured for me to go inside. I stepped in slowly. The first thing I saw was Lucy lying there with her chest rising and falling slowly but steadily with an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose **(Or are the tubes that go in your nose supposed to be there? idk...)**. The second thing I noticed was the bloodied bandages and cloths the nurse was disposing of. And finally, the third thing I noticed was the wheelchair sitting against the wall at the far end of the room.

I touched her face as she lay in a peaceful sleep. I slumped down on the small chair next to her hospital bed. The sheets were a light shade of green. She didn't like green. She always used to say that green made her think of sewage.

I rested my head in my arms as I ran my fingers through my salmon hair. _What am i gonna do?__..._

Around an hour later we got some visitors.

* * *

**Erza P.O.V**

We all burst into the room, worried for the life of our dear friend. Gray, Happy, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia ,Cana, Loke and I were all completely exhausted from all the worry.

Natsu turned around to face us as he sat in the little chair next to her bed. We cam in and sat down around the room in a sad silence.

"Why won't anyone say anything?" asked little Wendy, who was sitting at the foot of her bed. She would have used her magic in some way but the hospital didn't allow magic to be used under their roof.

"Not in the mood," Gajeel grumbled.  
"Too tired," Gray fake-yawned.  
"Nothing to talk about," Mira mumbled.  
"I'm enjoying the silence," I lied.

Wendy saw through all of our lies and sat there with a depressing look on her face.

At five pm, Wendy, Master and Charle left. Wendy and Charle left because it was getting late, and Master left because he needed to go to the guild to tend to the members sad hearts.

Within two days, all that were left, were Gray, Happy, Natsu and I. We all left except for Natsu. He stayed there.

I glanced at him one last time before leaving. He looked so depressed.

* * *

**How was it? I hope you enjoyed it... Was it a surprise to know that they were a couple? I know it would surprise me.  
**

**I don't know shit about hospitals or anything so don't go and judge, K?**

**Toodles little noodle~!**


End file.
